


citrus cigarette

by Mavey



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavey/pseuds/Mavey
Summary: Duas historinhas curtas sobre Nami e Sanji.Se passam durante o time-skip de 2 anos.Two-shot.© One Piece pertence a Eiichiro Oda.





	1. smoke

Um suspiro cansado escapou dos lábios de Nami, seus olhos exauridos de toda a leitura dos livros sobre o clima da Grand Line. A biblioteca de Haredas, seu tutor no aprendizado da avançada tecnologia de Weatheria, era imensa e seu objetivo era ler todos os livros dela até a data do reencontro da tripulação. Todos os seus anos de estudo sobre navegação e metereologia, ela compreendia agora, não teriam sido suficientes para guiar Thousand Sunny e sua tripulação através das águas ferozes do Novo Mundo.

A navegadora, ás vezes, se perguntava o que sucederia caso o _shichibukai_ Bartholomew Kuma não tivesse aparecido no arquipélago Sabaody e separado o bando, enviando cada um dos nove tripulantes para lugares aleatórios do mundo. Esse pensamento lhe dava calafrios; se os Chapéus de Palha tivessem conseguido chegar ao Novo Mundo, era quase certeza que não seriam páreos para o mar e tempestades insanos. O peso da culpa recaía sobre os ombros dela; a vida de seus companheiros dependia de seu desempenho como navegadora, e sua incapacidade para cumprir sua função ocasionaria a morte de seus preciosos amigos.

Nami sentiu o já familiar aperto em seu peito, acarretado pelos seus devaneios. Ela respirou fundo, em uma tentaiva de acalmar os ânimos, e repousou a cabeça sobre sua escrivaninha repleta de livros. Normalmente, para afastar suas inseguranças, a garota imaginava o futuro no qual a tripulação se reunia e partia para novas aventuras no Novo Mundo. Era essa a esperança que a consolava quando ela sentia a picada fria da solidão, que a instigava para o sono nas noites em que não conseguia dormir, e que a incentivava a continuar se dedicando de corpo e alma ao estudo da metereologia.

Pensava no rosto de seus companheiros constantemente, ansiando para ver cada um deles novamente e torcendo para que o relógio fosse piedoso com ela e fizesse o tempo passar o mais rápido possível. Ainda pensando sobre seus _nakama_ , a ruiva sentiu seu coração acelerar quando o rosto dele veio à sua mente. Dentre os _mugiwaras_ , ela tentava evitar pensar demasiado no charmoso cozinheiro, já que quanto mais o fazia, maior era o desejo de estar ao lado dele. Um desejo amplificado pelo fato dela estar em uma ilha flutante, isolada do resto do mundo, e habitada somente por homens velhos, magrelos, de barbas longas e que se vestem como se fossem algum tipo de bruxos.

Mesmo que acaretasse uma leve dor em seu coração, acompanhada de uma tênue concupiscência, Nami não conseguia impedir seu pensamento de ir até o loiro ocasionalmente. Um fino rubor se espalhava por sua face toda vez que ela relembrava o primeiro beijo que eles compartilharam; este ocorrera depois do segundo encontro, enquanto o cozinheiro e a navegadora caminhavam pela praia em direção a onde o Sunny estava ancorado. O beijo se iniciou suave, mas logo ganhou vigor e se encerrou com ambas as partes ofegantes. Depois disso eles se beijaram muito mais vezes e foram a muito mais encontros, sem revelar sua relação para nenhum dos outros tripulantes, até o fatídico dia em que aportaram no arquipélago Sabaody e foram separados pelo destino. Já faziam quase seis meses desde então.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no rosto da navegadora e ela ergueu os olhos para a janela de seu quarto, notando que o céu já estava tomado pelo azul estrelado da noite. Haredas já devia ter retornado a esse horário, ela constatou com uma pontada de irritação. Nami estava sonolenta depois de passar o dia inteiro ocupada com seus estudos, e certamente não estava a fim de esperar o velho por muito tempo. E a garota não conseguiria pegar no sono enquanto ele não chegasse com a encomenda dela, já que o último de seus maços tinha acabado noite passada. 

Sincronicamente, naquele momento Nami escutou a portão de entrada se abrir. Ela se levantou da escrivaninha e correu até a porta de seu quarto, escancarando-a e indo até seu professor. 

— Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, garota! — Haredas exclamou ao vê-la, seus braços finos repletos de várias sacolas.

Naquele dia específico, Weatheria tinha estacionado acima de uma ilha razoavelmente povoada da primeira metada da Grand Line. Haredas e alguns dos outros velhos que habitavam a ilha flutuante descenderam até a ínsula terrestre para adquirir alguns produtos. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Nami pediu a seu tutor que comprasse maços de cigarro para ela.

— Você conseguiu especificamente as marcas que eu pedi? — Nami indagou séria. Se ele não tivesse comprado o produto correto, ela estaria em apuros. — E comprou o máximo que conseguiu?

— Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim! — O velho tinha um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. — King Ground ou Death, não é? Mas estou preocupado com sua saúde, garota.

— Eu já falei que não fumo. — A ruiva revirou os olhos. — Só os uso como aromatizantes.

— Eh??? — Ele a encarou incrédulo. — Você tem gostos bem estranhos, garota.

— E é melhor que você tenha comprado vários maços, por que uso pelo menos um cigarro por noite.

— A loja tinha poucos, mas eu peguei todos os Death e King Ground. — Haredas a entregou duas de suas várias sacolas, ambas abarrotadas de maços.

A visão dos pacotes conferiu-lhe uma sensação de calor, que tinha como princípio seu coração mas rapidamente se alastrou por seu corpo inteiro. Ela sentiu uma necessidade súbita de acender um deles, logo retornando para seus aposentos e exclamando um breve 'Obrigada, Haredas- _san_!' antes de fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Sem nem se preocupar em trajar seu pijama, Nami apagou as luzes e se jogou sobre sua cama, um dos maços da marca Death já em suas mãos e as outras sacolas guardadas seguramente em seu armário. Ela abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo e pegou o isqueiro que usava todas as noites, acendendo rapidamente um dos cigarros e repousando-o sobre um pequeno cinzeiro que ela mantinha sobre sua mobília.

A navegadora suspirou aliviada, aninhando-se embaixo das cobertas e permitindo que o aroma familiar tomasse conta de seus sentidos. O cheiro da fumaça, o cheiro que pertencia a ele... Era como se o próprio estivesse ali ao seu lado, e esse sentimento fazia com que a garota pudesse descansar em paz. _"Só mais 18 meses."_ ela pensou. 18 meses até que ela pudesse reencontrar o homem que detinha a posse de seu coração, e ouvir ele vociferar o nome dela com os olhos repletos de amor e afeto.

Nami nunca imaginaria que um dia estaria tão ansiosa para ouvir, novamente, o melódico 'Naaamiii- _swaaan_!' proferido pelos lábios dele. Uma parte dela desejava que tivesse percebido seus sentimentos pelo cozinheiro mais cedo. Se tivesse sido mais honesta consigo mesma e não reprimisse a atração que sentia pelo loiro, eles poderiam ter passado mais tempo juntos, não como _nakamas_ mas sim como amantes. 

Além da enxurada de memórias, Nami também se perguntava onde ele estaria agora. Ela não se preocupava muito com sua segurança; compreendia que o cozinheiro, sendo um dos três mais fortes do bando, sabia muito bem cuidar de si mesmo. Mas a ruiva não podia evitar uma certa insegurança, afinal, ele seria capaz de esperar dois anos por ela? A navegadora conhecia muito bem o lado mulherengo dele. Sabe-se lá onde o loiro estaria nesse exato momento; quem poderia garantir que não estava rodeado de mulheres, provavelmente dando em cima delas?

Nami sentiu o ritmo de seu coração descompassar e dessa vez foi um rubor de raiva que tomou conta de seu rosto. A garota cerrou os dentes e tentou expulsar suas paranoias; no fundo ela sabia que seu namorado, apesar de admirar a beleza de todas as mulheres, era digno demais para trair. A navegadora se tranquilizou, confiava nele e sabia que ele também confiava nela.

Depois de alguns minutos, a navegadora adormeceu, envolvida pelo aroma reconfortante da fumaça que exalava do cigarro ainda aceso. Aquele cheiro a fazia se sentir em casa. Para ser mais exata, aquele cheiro era como seu lar. E aproximava dois corações, separados por milhares de quilômetros de distância.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No contexto dessa fanfic, Sanji e Nami começaram a namorar depois dos eventos de Enies Lobby.
> 
> "Death" e "King Ground" são as duas marcas de cigarro que o Sanji fuma.


	2. oranges

A brisa marítima trazia um frescor agradável, aliviando o calor causado pelo Sol alto no céu anil. O loiro levou o cigarro já aceso aos lábios e deu um longo trago, saboreando o gosto da fumaça preenchendo seus pulmões. A única coisa mais apetitosa que o sabor do tabaco era a beldade ruiva deitada ao seu lado, estirada sobre a areia fofa da praia e permitindo que os raios de Sol banhassem sua pele macia.

Os cabelos curtos ocultavam o rosto dela então ele estendeu a mão e, com a maior suavidade possível, manejou as mechas laranjas para o lado de modo que o rosto adormecido da garota ficasse aparente. _“Ah, Nami-san pegou no sono.”_ o cozinheiro abriu um leve sorriso e, depois de mais um trago, extinguiu o cigarro na areia e deitou-se ao lado da navegadora. Se pôs de lado, de modo que pudesse contemplar a bela face que pertencia a sua companheira.

Não demorou muito para que o loiro cedesse ao sono, envolvido pelo calor do Sol e pelo aroma sútil de laranjas que emanava da ruiva ao seu lado. Não tinha a menor noção de quanto tempo se passara quando despertou, seu descanso interrompido pela sensação de um toque em seu antebraço.

— Sanji- _kuuun_ ~

O tom melódico fez seu coração acelerar. O cozinheiro abriu lentamente os olhos, esperando contemplar a deusa de cabelos laranja a sua frente, mas, ao invés disso, foi surpreendido pela visão de uma grande cabeça enterrada em uma grossa camada de maquiagem. Seu coração parou, e não no bom sentido, ao perceber que aquele rosto que o encarava maliciosamente pertencia a um dos _okamas_ daquele inferno. Sanji segurou um grito agudo, ao invés disso direcionou um chute à aberração, posicionada de quatro sobre ele. O _okama_ provavelmente não era dos mais fortes, não foi páreo nem para um chute, caindo inconsciente após ser arremessado para o outro lado do quarto e batendo na parede oposta com força o suficiente para destruir uma parte do concreto.

O loiro se levantou de sua cama com agilidade, vestindo seu terno o mais rápido possível para que pudesse sair logo dali. Se tinha uma coisa que ele detestava era ficar perto de _okamas_ , os quais pretendiam transforma-lo em um travesti. Sanji deixou seus aposentos, concedidos a ele pela própria Emporio Ivankov, e se dirigiu à ala da cozinha do Castelo de Kamabakka. Agora que a adrenalina de ser despertado por um travesti havia sido dispersada, o cozinheiro se permitiu relembrar o sonho que estava tendo e lamentar o fato deste ter se encerrado tão rapidamente.

Tinha sonhado com _ela_ , mas isso não era surpresa, já que sonhava com a navegadora todas as noites. Porém, desde que chegara a esse inferno, conhecido pelos _okamas_ como Ilha Momoiro, as fantasias de seu subconsciente, apesar de serem momentaneamente prazerosas, a longo prazo lhe causavam dor acompanhada de uma grande saudade. Sanji notou o, agora familiar, aperto em seu peito e, em uma tentativa de se distrair da sensação desconfortável, tirou seu maço e isqueiro do bolso e acedeu um cigarro. Deu tragos longos enquanto caminhava em passos largos pelos corredores cor de rosa.

 _“Um ano e meio, 18 meses, 540 dias,”_ sua mente calculava com velocidade _“até eu ver a Nami-san novamente”_. Os últimos seis meses tinham sido bem difíceis, apesar dele ter se ocupado com treinamento de combate e culinária, sua mente sempre estava em seus _nakamas_ , embora o cozinheiro focasse seus pensamentos mais na cartógrafa e na historiadora do que nos demais. A responsabilidade para com a tripulação pesava sobre seus ombros, e era a razão do porquê ele ainda estar nesse inferno, lutando contra os 99 mestres do Newkama Kenpo para ter acesso às receitas da ‘attack cusine’.

Sanji foi até a cozinha e, depois de checar a geladeira e a dispensa, resolveu ir às compras de ingredientes específicos que ele usaria para testar uma das 99 receitas, a qual ele tivera acesso depois de lutar e derrotar um dos _okamas_ mestres. Ele deixou o castelo rosa e partiu em direção à cidade principal do Reino Kamabakka, passando por campos floridos e animais rosas estranhos, que lhe deram arrepios, no trajeto. Todos os habitantes, e criaturas também, da Ilha eram travestis. O cozinheiro já estava em seu terceiro cigarro quando chegou à ala das barracas de feira. Ele percorreu as tendas agilmente, checando os mais variados tipos de alimento com a experiência que somente um chef profissional poderia ter. Ivankov tinha lhe emprestado uma quantia razoável de _berris_ , com a condição de que os gastasse apenas com ingredientes necessários para seu treino de ‘attack cusine’. O jovem cumpria o acordo quase sempre, salvo quando utilizava a quantia restante para comprar cigarros.

Permitiu que sua mente viajasse novamente até seus _nakamas_ e, consequentemente, até ela. Sua _namorada_. Já faziam meses desde que os dois tinham começado a sair como um casal, mas mesmo assim o fato deles estarem oficialmente namorando parecia inacreditável para Sanji. As lembranças dos momentos compartilhados com sua deusa eram seu maior tesouro, e único conforto que possuía nesse inferno. O loiro nunca se cansava de relembra-los e, entre todos os momentos que passara com Nami, o seu favorito tinha ocorrido em uma noite estrelada na orla da praia. Ainda sentia uma pontada de adrenalina toda vez que relembrava a sensação daqueles lábios macios, que tinham um sabor doce e cítrico assim como uma _mikan_ , pressionados contra os seus. A primeira coisa que faria quando reencontrasse o bando em Sabaody seria beijar, intensa e apaixonadamente, aquela boca. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir e, após comprar o necessário para sua culinária, decidiu passar em uma última barraca, uma que continha diversas frutas, e comprou uma única laranja.

Nunca deixava de pegar pelo menos uma _mikan_ quando vinha fazer compras na cidade. Não com a intenção de utiliza-las em uma receita, até porque nenhuma das receitas da ‘attack cusine’ exigiam tangerinas, mas sim para sentir seu aroma hipnotizante. Sanji fechou os olhos, em uma tentativa de isolar o ambiente à sua volta e focar sua atenção no odor cítrico. O cheiro _dela_. Tão envolvente, tão encantador... aliviava sua saudade, mas intensificava a vontade de tê-la para si naquele momento.

Uma parte dele desejava voltar ao mar e encontrá-la antecipadamente, antes que o prazo de dois anos estabelecido por Luffy se completasse. Podia imaginar um cenário claro em sua mente; os dois chegando juntos, a navegadora em seus braços, ao arquipélago Sabaody e anunciando o noivado aos outros _mugiwaras_. O cozinheiro gostaria de casar com Nami o mais rápido possível mas, entre piratas, era tradição que o capitão realizasse o papel de padre caso membros de sua tripulação fossem se casar. Até porque piratas e igrejas não combinavam nem um pouco.

Talvez, _só talvez_ , ele estivesse se precipitando um pouco em relação ao casamento. Pensando melhor, Nami era discreta quando o assunto era romance, tanto que a relação entre eles ainda era um segredo desconhecido pelo resto da tripulação, e uma parte dele dizia que um pedido de casamento iria assustá-la, ainda mais quando eles nem haviam passado da primeira base. Mas se casar com a ruiva definitivamente estava na lista de coisas que Sanji planejava fazer antes de morrer e tinha esperança que, se esperasse o momento certo, ela diria sim. É claro que o cozinheiro ainda amava todas as mulheres do mundo, mas se houvesse uma em especial a quem ele dedicaria seu corpo e alma completa e exclusivamente, essa seria Nami.

Pensar nela fazia com que o tempo passasse mais rápido; quando ele se deu conta já estava de volta ao castelo, as várias sacolas em seus braços e a laranja ainda em sua mão. Retornando à ala da cozinha, Sanji colocou suas compras sobre o balcão e sentiu o aroma cítrico uma última vez antes de começar sua prática culinária diária. Ele a mantinha sempre em sua mente e coração, suas lembranças e seu amor as únicas constantes da sua vida que não haviam mudado nos últimos meses. E o que permanecia agora era a esperança de reencontrá-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esclarecendo que mikans e laranja são sinônimos.
> 
> E que a primeira base se resume a beijos, principalmente de língua ~(^з^)~.


End file.
